


Grimmauld Morning

by losthpfanficwriter (erbkaiser)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, Love Potion/Spell, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2019-11-26 10:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erbkaiser/pseuds/losthpfanficwriter
Summary: Grimmauld Place is shook up one morning by overly amorous teenagers.Did Ron and Ginny Weasley really use Love Potions?





	Grimmauld Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Harry Potter and the Last Chance](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/466133) by LeQuin. 



A few days after Harry had successfully defended himself in the Wizengamot court from a spurious charge of underage magic in front of a Muggle — that he was defending himself from two 'rogue' Dementors had not been officially accepted by the court, despite his attempt to get in the record — Molly Weasley ascended the stairs in the Black London town residence to gather what she thought of as 'her brood' for breakfast. Making her way to the boys room where Harry and Ron should be staying, she halted as she heard strange sounds coming from behind the door. She couldn't quite make out what she was hearing so she leaned her ear against it.

"Ahh… just like that… Merlin, I love… your mouth," Ron's voice said. An indignant huff was his response, followed by obvious rustled bedsheets.

"Joking, sheesh! And don't worry, Harry is probably in the library or attic," Ron added.

Molly let out a breath of relief she hadn't realized she had been holding. For a tiny moment she had been afraid it might have been Ron and Harry—no, best not to even think of it. She leaned back in.

"Can I put it in?" Ron asked, getting a giggle and what Molly thought was a muffled 'no' as reply.

"Oh come on… just the tip then?" Ron insisted.

Molly wavered on what to do. On the one hand the responsible thing was to interrupt the two—obviously, Ron and Hermione—before they went too far, on the other hand she remembered being young, too. And both were more or less sixteen, older than she had been when she had first slept with Arthur. Ron's next overheard statement proved she was too late to stop them, as it was: "Merlin… so tight..."

A satisfied moan was his partner's reply. Moments later the unmistakeable sound of bedsprings creaking followed. Molly tip-toed away, hints of a tear in her eyes. Her little boy had grown up fully, not just a Prefect but also becoming a man. Obviously Hermione's loose Muggle upbringing was too tempting for her young son to ignore, she rationalized to herself. Smiling, she went back down to the kitchen.

"Where are the kids?" Arthur asked, looking up from the Daily Prophet.

"They're busy," Molly answered, grinning.

"Mollywobbles, I know that smile," her husband said, putting his paper down.

"Oh Arthur, our little Ron is growing up. I almost walked in on him and Hermione… being busy," Molly said.

"Ron and Hermione? Really?"

"I just knew they were meant for each other," Molly beamed. "Just think, in a few years it'll be our Ron and his darling wife coming to visit Harry and Ginny Potter to have their children all play together… and grandma Molly and grandpa Arthur will be there to see it all!"

Arthur took a sip of tea, swallowing it before replying. "Well, it's a few years sooner than I would have hoped… but I guess with You-Know-Who and all it's understandable. Besides, it's not as if we waited until marriage now did we, love?"

"We definitely didn't," Molly agreed, giggling.

"Where are the others?" Arthur had to ask.

"Harry was gone before Ron… well… started, and I'm sure Ginny is sleeping late again," Molly told him. "As for our twin terrors, they're no doubt up to no good somewhere they won't be found."

"Hmm, good," Arthur said, picking his paper back up. A moment later he put it away again, a sudden insight coming to him. "Mollywobbles… what about, erm, protection?"

"Don't worry, Hermione is a responsible girl. She'll have taken care of it," Molly said. "Here, help me put the kids' breakfast under a warming charm to wait until they're ready."

x-x-x-x-x

In the Black library, Harry lounged on one of the sofas, a book loosely held in his left hand. His right arm was holding his girlfriend of three days and a few hours, one Hermione Granger, as she spooned against him and was reading her own book.

"I still can't believe it," Harry suddenly said, breaking the comfortable silence.

Hermione huffed. "You saw the evidence yourself. Love and lust potions cued to the gingers, in both your and my food."

"I know, not what I meant, though," Harry clarified. "What I can't believe is how vicious your response was."

A lesser man would be terrified by the grin that now sprung on Hermione's face, as she laid her book down, then turned to face him. "Why Harry, whatever do you mean? All I did was ask Dobby to swap Ron's plate with yours, and Ginny's with mine."

Harry put his book down—gently, as to not earn the anger of his bibliophile girlfriend—and turned her so she was facing him. "You know what I mean. With how much lust potion there was in it, and both affected, I bet they are—"

"Do you really want to think about that now, Harry?" Hermione cut him off, her eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Minx," Harry growled, leaning in to kiss her. Hermione passionately responded, wrapping her arms and legs around him.

"Your minx," she said after breaking the kiss, then she snuggled up against him. Harry just held her, feeling truly happy.

x-x-x-x-x

In the boys' bedroom, two other people were curled up in each other's arms. Both had a near identical shade of red hair and both were freckled all over, as any onlooker could easily confirm as they had not a stitch of clothing between them.

Had it not been for the fact that she could hardly think straight because of the strong love potion she herself had brewed, and then given half off to Ron to use on Hermione, Ginny probably would have been screaming her head off but right now all she could think about was going for another round.

"Are you recovered yet?" Ginny asked her lover, wriggling her bum against him.

Ron flipped her over and Ginny reached down to guide him back inside her, creaking bedsprings followed moments later.

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this, I had recently read a fic where the idea of the Weasel siblings using love and lust potions on Harry and Hermione was used, and they turned it against them like here. In that fic though, nothing further happened. Me being me, I can't let that stand.
> 
> The fic in question was most likely LeQuin's 'Last chance'.


End file.
